By Chance
by dwindlingnow
Summary: A twenty four year old Kyosuke is finding himself just going through the motions. After bumping into a beautiful girl in the train, his life becomes rather interesting. More interesting than he could of ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Dwindlingnow: Some how, this story idea popped up while I was playing Super Mario 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

'Hmmm, think I forgot to do something before I left.' Kyosuke thought to himself as he stood on a crowded platform. He wore a full navy blue suit and was holding a black suit case at his side.

He was running late this morning and couldn't shake the notion that he had forgotten to do something in his rush to get ready. He felt like he was about to remember, but was knocked out of concentration as the crowd around began to shove him forward. The train had arrived without him noticing. Kyosuke shrugged and allowed himself to be escorted into the train.

The train was so crowded, he felt like busting out a window and tossing a few bodies. This is what he got for waking up late. He remembered it was exactly this reason that he started catching the early trains. After about two weeks of getting nasty looks from girls that he brushed against, he decided to be a good employee and show up to work early everyday. That ended up paying off over the past few years. He was now in charge of a team. His father still couldn't believe how he had pulled that off. After nineteen years of them living together, he had declared his son a failure.

Kyosuke sighed. Not like he actually cared about his job anyways. It paid good at least.

He sniffed the air and then glanced around him. His eyes landed on a woman about a head shorter than him. 'Somebody smells nice.' She had long light brown hair that appeared to be sparkling. He couldn't see her face, but the skin he could see was smooth and fair. She held up her phone to her face with small hands that had decorative green painted nails. She was wearing a light green blouse that left her shoulders bare and tight blue jeans that revealed her shapely hips.

'Texting eh?' Kyosuke found himself observing the woman as she read text and responded to them. A lot of people seemed to text theses days. He didn't bother though. He didn't even have a cell phone. Computers, cellphones and all that stuff was too confusing for him.

'What's this?' Kyosuke watched the men around her closely. Something wasn't right. One guy was shifting his gaze back and forth from the woman and out the window. Kyousuke noticed that some other people knew what was happening, but weren't lifting a hand to help.

Kyosuke exhaled with frustration. This was one of the reasons he rode the early train. He didn't have to deal with perverted stuff like this.

He roughly shoved his way through a few useless men until he was next to her. She looked up from her phone and stared up at him. For a second, he forgot what he walked over to do. She was gorgeous, incredibly so. Those blue eyes were amazing.

"Want something?" She asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yes." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front of himself. He aimed a glared at the man who had been groping her. "If anybody else bothers you, tell me."

She didn't respond to him. She just kept on texting.

Kyosuke noticed a new problem right away. Her butt was rubbing against him and it was very soft, very very soft. There would be no point in all that trouble he went through to save her if he ended up doing something perverted himself. Luckily for him, a thought entered his mind that helped to distraught him.

'Wonder where she's getting off?' To make it to work on time, he had to get off on one of the next two stops. 'Don't want to leave her open for more perverts to get their feel though.' He leaned forward and spoke into her ear. "Where are you headed?"

She glanced back at him for a second.

He sweat dropped. That had sounded like something a stalker would say. This was not a situation he was used to. This was exactly why he took the early train.

"Todai." She replied in the same frustrated voice as before.

He found this strange, seeing as she wasn't being felt up anymore. He shrugged, smart woman though.

'...wait a sec!'

Kyosuke hung his head. He was going to be late to work for sure. The university was about eleven stops away.

He remained in his spot stop after stop. He Groaned as he thought about how late he was going to be. True he was a manager, but there were still a lot of people atop of him.

Finally they reached the woman's stop. He followed her out of the train. He was going to have to catch the next train in the opposite direction. 'Damn this is a pain.' He gaze at his watch with a determined look as if it could fix things.

He was so preoccupied with thoughts of his work that he had forgotten all about the woman who he had saved. She stood beside him with a glare on her face.

"You better not be expecting anything other than a thank you out of me."

Kyosuke look away from his watch and narrowed his eyes at the woman. 'I'm terrible with girls like this. I've never been about to deal with them.' He decided to play it safe with a nod and turned to leave and search for a train schedule. He didn't really need to, but that glare was lethal and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it any longer. Especially after he had gone through all that trouble to help her.

"Wait!" The girl exclaimed.

kyosuke turned back around and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You're not going to try and get my number or give me your business card or any crap like that?" There was clear confusion behind the glare on her face.

'Why is this happening to me? I'm already late for work...' Kyosuke sighed. "You looked like you were having trouble, so I helped you out. That's all. Are we good?"

She nodded, the glared now off her face. It was replaced by a slight blush in her cheeks. "So you didn't do all that to get something out of me?"

Kyosuke shook his head. He was just noticing how welcoming her blue eyes were without the glare on her face.

She gave him a small smile "Thanks." She then turned and jogged away.

He watched her go.

0-0-0-0

He was surprised by the lack of crap he got after he showed up late to work. Since he was early all the time, nobody cared when he showed up late for the first time. The only lectures he got were those of worry. Nobody could get in contact with him because of his lack of a cell phone.

Kyosuke leaned back in the desk after people finally stopped walking into his office. He couldn't say that he liked his job, but it wasn't horrible. He worked for a magazine of some sort. Apparently, it was a popular gossip magazine that had stuff about celebrities. He never paid much attention to it. He was the head of public relations and that's all he cared about. They had to deal with any single person or group that had a problem with something in the magazine.

For the most part, he didn't do much anymore. Unless there was a serious problem, he just managed his team and made sure they were on task.

As he sat at his desk, he couldn't help but think about the woman from earlier. There was something familiar about her, as if he'd looked into those eyes before. A long long time ago. Those beautiful eyes.

"Hey!"

Kyosuke was knocked out of his daydream. He looked up to see one of the gossip columnist standing in front of his desk.

"Yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to notice. Anyways, my tires were slashed twice in the last week since I ran the column on that female otaku model."

'Who drives a car?' Kyosuke thought to himself. "I thought that was dealt with already?"

"Apparently not." Sarcasm was dripping off her voice.

'How troublesome.' Kyosuke sighed. "Can you tell me more about all this. Tell me the entire story."

The woman took a seat. "You've heard about Raven right?"

Kyosuke gave her a blank face. Such information was beyond his realm of caring.

She looked at him with amazement. "Do you really work here?"

Kyosuke blushed. "Shut up! Keep going?'

"Anyways, a few months ago, she supposedly got caught buying some weird porn stuff." She paused. "Did you really not hear about any of that?"

"What's the big deal then? Why would anybody care if you wrote an article about that?" Kyosuke's forehead crinkled up.

The woman shook her head. "That's not what I wrote an article on."

"I'm not following you..."

"After she was exposed as an otaku, her popularity exploded. Quite the phenomenon that was. Now there are models left and right admitting to strange things, trying to get as much publicity as her."

Kyosuke was still confused. "What did you write about that's made people mad?"

"I don't think shes actually an otaku. I think her buying that stuff was a misunderstanding and that the only reason she admits to it is because people responded positively." She hung her head. "Her fans don't like me very much right now."

Kyosuke picked up a pen and grabbed a piece of paper. "You said her name was Raven right?"

"No, that's just her show name. Not many people know this, but her actually name is Fujisawa Kirino." She stood up. "So you're going to deal with this now?"

Kyosuke nodded. "Yup, guess I'll help out since my team failed. Sorry about the inconvenience on your part."

The woman nodded. "Thanks Kosaka. Maybe we can go drinking together after all this."

'How's she know my name?' He wasn't exactly the most important person in the building. He gave her a smile as he picked up his phone. "Maybe."

With that, she left.

'Wonder why all the girls are so friendly?'

0-0-0-0

He kept an eye out for the woman from the morning, but did not see her on the train home. Tokyo had a lot of people, so that didn't come as too much of a let down. He stopped by the convenience store next to his apartment to pick up some dinner.

After nodding to the clerk, he walked to the magazine section. He also came to get a look at this Raven. It didn't take him long. She was on the cover of multiple magazines. One look and he could understand why nobody cared about her strange hobbies. She was stunning. Long black hair and dark brown eyes.

He stepped back and raised an eyebrow. She looked familiar some how. But he couldn't pick out who she resembled.

He shrugged. It didn't really matter. He bought a pizza and headed home.

Upon walking into his apartment, Kyosuke was welcomed by a putrid stench. He grimaced and held his nose. That's what he had forgotten do in the morning. Take Yuki out for a walk.

A pile of dog crap laid on the floor in front of him. He stepped over it and searched the apartment for the perpetrator. "Yuki!" A small white door bounded out of his room and started dancing around him.

"Better take you out before you crap again."

It took a few minutes for him to finally put a leash on the dog. It was packed full of energy from being inside all day.

As he walked the dog through the streets, he used the time to decide his next course of action. He had gotten a copy of the article earlier at work and could understand why some fans of Raven would be angry. Anything the magazine did to try and apologize probably wouldn't cut it with them.

Kyosuke stopped and allowed Yuki to sniff down a street light. He exhaled with frustration.

'Looks like I'm going to pay someone a visit...'

0-0-0-0

Dwindlingnow: I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Same Difference

SisCoKid: Short chapter. But what can you do? Enjoy!

Sorry for errors. I've been typing basically nonstop for the last few days and I'm getting lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0

Kyosuke used his house phone to call his work and report that he wouldn't physically be going. Instead, he was going to meet and talk with Fujisawa Kirino. He called her last night to schedule lunch with her at a cafe. After which, he probably could make it to work, but he didn't like his job enough for that.

Far from the daring type, Kyosuke left his place wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He felt comfortable with this decision until he got off the subway and started walking the streets to find the cafe. There was young people everywhere. Dressed far more fashionable than himself. 'That's right. This would be summer break.'

Kyosuke didn't pay much attention to the seasons or time anymore. His father wasn't the festive type, so he had no reason to care for holidays. There was nothing such as a break from work, so he didn't keep track of the days.. He simply lived day by day to make money. Money that paid for his and Yuki's needs. Other than the random drinking party, or hanging out with Manami, there wasn't much else to his life. A plain life was preferable, but it was getting boring.

"Here it is." Kyosuke mumbled slowly. He tucked his sad thoughts away as he took in the cafe in front of him. It was a maid cafe. He'd never so much as thought of entering one, but there was a first for everything. After walking up to the door, Kyosuke froze. 'Am I really going to do this. Sure it's for work and all...'

A maid opened the door and greeted him. "Master, aren't you going to come in?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

Kyosuke sweat dropped. "I'm here to meet with Fujisawa Kirino. Is she here yet?"

The maid motioned for him to follow her. "Right this way master." She pointed to the back of the room. "She's there in the back both in the corner. Sadly, I wont be serving you today master." she winked at him. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe." Kyosuke lied. He didn't know exactly what she was trying to get across, but he would never return here after he was done with business. Business in mind, Kyosuke made his way to the booth. When he got there, he was surprised by who he saw. It was the girl from the subway.

She was also looking at him with shock on her face, but she collected her self and fixed him with a glare. "I take it back."

Kyosuke's face went blank. "What?"

"My thank you. I was wrong about you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

She scooted out of the booth and then jabbed her finger into his chest. "The only reason you didn't beg for my number yesterday is because you already knew my movements." She retracted her finger and crossed her arms. "Pervert."

Kyosuke rubbed his temple. He seriously never had luck with cute girls like this.

He paused and observed closely. 'wait a second.' He pointed at the girl. "You're Fujisawa Kirino!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're just now realizing that? Stalker."

Kyosuke gritted his teeth. The name calling was seriously getting annoying. "I'm here for business. I'm Kosaka Kyosuke from the phone last night."

"Oh." She stopped glaring and lowered her arms.

There was a pause.

Kirino came back to life. "Well why didn't you just tell me that from the start and where's your suit. How was I suppose to know who you were." She fussed as she scooted back into her seat.

Kyousuke took a seat on the opposite side of the table. He refrained from saying what he really wanted out of fear of making the situation worse. If he could have fore seen this turn of events, he would of rather gone to work. "I was trying to be casual. besides, what about you. Different hair color and eyes. How was I to know."

She snorted. "You call that casual." she completely ignored the second half of what he said.

Kyosuke forced a smile. "Let's get to business."

"Master. Would you like anything to drink?"

Kyosuke turned to the maid with his forced smile. She sweat dropped. "Water." He turned back to Kirino and then went speechless. He forgot how beautiful she was when she wasn't screwing her face up with an angry look. His eyes traveled from her face to her chest and quite a healthy chest it was.

She reached out and pushed his face up. "Hey Pervert! Weren't you about to tell me something?"

"Oh, uh, yes." He mentally slapped himself. He had never done that before. He pulled out a noted pad that he had jotted down all his information on."You might or might know know about this, but one of the writers for our magazine is being harassed by some fans of yours. They were angered by an article she wrote about you." He glanced up and noticed she was texting. "Anyways. we apologized for the article and they continued to harass her. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind publicly accepting the apology before things get more serious." His eye twitched when she just kept on texting.

She finally put her phone away. "Why should I care? She wrote a false article about me and is suffering the consequences."

"We're willing to offer you money."

"I already have money."

"What if I told you that she really is sorry."

"Not like it would change anything. Is she actually sorry." She raised an eyebrow.

Kyosuke hung his head. This woman was being difficult. It was as if she was trying not to cooperate. He sighed and scooted out of the chair. "I can see that your mind is made up. We'll just have to resolve things on our own." He nodded. "Thank you for your time Miss Fujisawa."

She grabbed his sleeve before he walked away. "Wait!"

He turned around.

"Sit."

'Where's the please?' He walked back and sat down again. The entire time, it was awkward because she was watching him closely.

"You're legit."

Kyosuke forehead crinkled up as he searched his vocabulary for the meaning of such a word. "What?"

The glare returned. "I swear. Is that your favorite word?" She exhaled through her nose. "I'm saying that you're a trustworthy guy."

'Was that a compliment?' He pondered on this for a few seconds.

"I'll make you a deal...uh. what was your name again?"

"Kosaka Kyosuke."

"Okay Kyosuke. I'll do the public apology for you. But you have to do something for me."

He'd let the first name thing slide since she was finally willing to cooperate. "What would that be?"

"I want you to be my personal body guard."

A silence passed between them.

"What?"

"You know. Hang around me when I go places. Like what you did on the train yesterday. A lot of annoying stuff like that happens to me."

He spoke through clenched teeth. "How could I do that stuff if I already have a job?"

"Quit." She replied automatically.

"There would be no point of making this deal if I just quit my job afterwards!"

She smirk. "Come on pervert. You know you liked rubbing against me."

'Conceited bitch.' Though what she said was true. He had loved it.

No! Why was he even considering this. "Sorry, but I can't quit my job."

She shrugged. "Then do both. My fans aren't exactly normal people. If you want this issue resolved fast, then you become my slave?"

"You meant bodyguard right?"

"Same difference." She smiled at him. "So what will it be Kyosuke?"

"I'm done!" He couldn't take it anymore. This woman was just too much for him. This issue would just have to be solved some other way.

"I'll be waiting for your call." She said as he got up to leave.

He turned and glared at her before walking away.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: From here it's going to get interesting. I'll be updating How Should I love you in the next few days.


End file.
